Tmnt: los fantasmas de las navidades 2
by Leonarda Hamato Prime
Summary: una de las tortugas perdió el espíritu navideño... recibirá la visita de 3 fantasmas que lo ayudaran a recuperar el espíritu navideño ¿podrán esos fantasmas ayudarlo? o su familia deberan festejar sin él...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos y Todas**

 **Estas es mi primera historia por favor denle Una Oportunidad ...**

 **Renuncia: Las Tortugas Ninja, los fantasmas de scroge y la navidad con los pitufos no me pertenecen ...**

 **Tortugas Ninja 2012:**

* * *

 **Los fantasmas de las Navidades.**

* * *

Era La Mañana de noche buena ... Las calles de Nueva york a Estaban Decoradas y la noche anterior habia nevado.

En Una de las redes del viejo tren Vivia Nuestra Famosa familia de las tortugas, las Cuales Estaban Decorando.

La tortuga de pañuelo azul ESTABA Decorando el Dojo Junto a su hermano de pañuelo naranja ...

MIKEY - le grito El Añil de a su hermano Menor- tráeme Más luces de colores, por favor.

Ahorita TE LLEVO Las Leo-le respondio la tortuga Llamada Miguel Ángel.

El pequeño Mikey Salio corriendo en Dirección de cajas con las luces y agarro serie Unas Cuantas y Las se fue de regreso al Dojo.

Aquí Tienes Leo-le DIJO Mikey entregándole las Luces a su hermano mayor.

Gracias hermanito- le agradeció el Mayor.

* * *

Mientras Tanto con la tortuga de pañuelo morada estaba Decorando la sala con ayuda de su amiga pelirroja ...

Gracias por la ayuda abril- le agradeció la tortuga de pañuelo morado.

No hay de que Donnie- De que le respondio abril.

Ellos habian Terminado de decorar la sala con luces y guirnaldas Dos en la entrada de la guarida ...

En eso entraron Leo y Mikey en la escena ...

¡Guauu! - Exclamo mikey Girando Sobre SI para ver Toda La decoración- que bonito les quedo.

En Gracias Mikey- le sonrió Donnie Dejando un el hueco entre dientes.

Ya Solo falta ver como va rafa- dijo Mikey.

Yo Voy a la versión decidio pelirroja.

Abril se encamino al pasillo de las habitaciones y Se sorprendio por Lo Que vió ...

Ah! - Dijo al ver las habitaciones sin adornar- rafa dónde estás? - Pregunto.

Abril busco a Rafa en Todas las habitaciones, Hasta Que Lo Encontro En Su Habitación ¿Leyendo cómics de superhéroes.

Rafa no has adornado las habitaciones como te pedimos- le dijo calmadamente la chica.

Odio decorar- fue lo unico Que dijo sin despegar la vista desde el lugar de leyendo.

Las Demás tortuga aparecieron to see Porque su amiga se habia tardado y La encontraron en el umbral de la puerta Discutiendo con Rafa.

Abril Que Pasa? - Pregunto Mikey.

Rafa no adornara El Pasillo ... y no adornara El Árbol con nosotros- Dijo tristemente la chica.

Como Que No adornaras Raphie- DIJO Mikey.

No me Llames Raphie y odio decorar- Dijo secamente rafa.

Pero ... tu siempre colocas la estrella en la punta del árbol- DIJO Leo Tratando de razonar con su hermano temperamental.

Solo coloco la tonta estrella en la punta del árbol, el odio: Además pastel de frutas y sobretodo YO ODIO LA NAVIDAD - les grito rafa y les Cerro La Puerta En La Cara

* * *

En ESE Momento Apareció El Maestro Astilla.

Que Fue TODO ESE alboroto hijos míos- Pregunto El Maestro Astilla claramente Preocupado.

Raphie DIJO Que odiaba la navidad- le respondio Miguel Ángel.

mmm ... - medito Las Palabras El Maestro Splinter- ya veo ... déjelo Ya Se le Pasara y festejara la Navidad con nosotros- Dijo el sabio maestro de Una de Sus Hijos y alumna.

Hai Sensei, respondieron al unísono

* * *

Ya entrada la noche de Todos Esteban Entrando a SUS respectivas habitaciones ¿y abril se habia Quedado en La Guarida por lo cual sea el mar le Dieron La Chambre.

Rafa no habia Salido de su habitación para ir De Una esquina, por Lo Que decidieron no Darle Importancia Alcalde e irse a dormir.

Eran la 11:30 de la noche en La Habitación de rafa ...

Rafa Dormia plácidamente Hasta Que sintio Una brisa helada entrar a su habitación ... Entre abrió los ojos y Pudo Notar Que alguien ESTABA en su cuarto ...

Quien Anda ahí- Dijo rafa desenfundando SUS sais

Tranquilo amigo- DIJO La presence Saliendo de las Sombras.

Casey? - Pregunto incrédulo Rafa- que haces tu a Estas horas en mi habitación.

Bueno Amigo Mio, Vengo a advertirte De que te Espíritus 3 Visitar this noche- sentenció el chico pelinegro

Enserio casey- empezo rafa- ya se te pego lo bruto de Mikey ... CUANDO coma nopales quítate lo baboso.

Cálmate rafa- le DIJO EL Chico- tres Espíritus te visitaran Para Que recuperes tu Espíritu navideño, Ellos se Llaman: PRESENTE, PASADO Y FUTURO ... - Dijo el chico susurrando y desapareciendo frente a la cara de asombro de totales de Rafa ..

Pamplinas! - SE DIJO rafa y se Volvió a dormir.

Se Oyen Tres campanadas ...

Mmm - SE cama Despertó rafa y se levanto de su cama

Kon'nichiwa Rafaeru-sama- saludo UNA VOZ Saliendo de las Sombras

Lo Que vio Rafael le sorprendio ...

 **Continuará ...**

* * *

 **Hola a todos y Todas mi nombre es Leonarda Hamato y esta es mi primera historia Que publico ...**

 **Por favor denle Una Oportunidad**

 **Acepto comentarios, criticas, floretazos, Tomatazos, etc.**

 **Quiero Agradecer Una Hiroki Li Ya AKINE por Darme el Apoyo para Crear Cuenta this**

 **Ideas ACEPTO para la Historia ...**

 **Bueno nos leemos en cap EL Próximo. Que se Llamara "el fantasma del pasado"**

 **Sayonara.**


	2. PASADO

**Hola a todos y todas**

 **Aquí vengo con el segundo capítulo de esta historia…**

 **Las tortugas ninja, los fantasmas de scroge y la navidad con los pitufos no me pertenecen…**

 **Anteriormente en tmnt fantasmas de las navidades**

Se Oyen tres campanadas…

Mmm?- se despertó rafa y se levantó de su cama

Kon´nichiwa Rafaeru-Sama- saludó una voz saliendo de las sombras

Lo que vio Rafael le sorprendió….

Capítulo 2

"el fantasma del pasado"

LEO- pregunto incrédulo Rafael- me están jugando una broma…

Delante de rafa había una tortuga igualita a leo, la cual tenía puesta una túnica blanca que llegaba hasta los tobillos y llevaba en la mano una candela desgastada con una flama muy brillante, que de ser así rafa tuvo que ponerse cerrar los ojos para no lastimarse la vista.

Mi nombre no es Leo…- principio la tortuga que se parece a leo- mi nombre es Pasado y he venido para que recuperes el espíritu de la navidad…

Sí…sí que ese cuento te lo crea mi abuelita- dijo en tono sarcástico rafa-"si es que tengo"- dice en sus pensamientos.

(Desde aquí a leo lo llamare pasado)

Bueno vamos al pasado- dice pasado abriendo un portal dejando asombrado a rafa- tú primero amigo mío.

Desde luego que no eres leo- dice la tortuga entrando al portal seguido de pasado.

Salen del portal…

Hay! No vuelvo a entrar a un portal… esa cosa marea- dice un tambaleante Rafa con cara de que ya vomita.

Ups- dice pasado- olvide decirte que este portal marea- dice pasado con una gotita anime bajando por la frente.

Y hasta hora me lo dice- le grito rafa.- además…- viendo el lugar- me has traído a la sala!, no hubiera sido mejor que cruzara la puerta ya que mi habitación está a la par de la sala- le grito furioso.

No hubiera tenido el mismo resultado- le dice pasado con una sonrisa- si esta es la sala…. Pero 10 años atrás.

QUE! Le grito rafa a pasado.

Solo mira y cállate- le dijo pasado girándole la cabeza..

 **Vista de rafa:**

Hay en la sala estaban 4 tortuguitas de 5 años decorando su casa junto a su padre…

Leonardo- le dijo su padre- tráeme aquellas cajas con ayuda de Donatello por favor…

Claro padre- le respondió la tortuguita de pañuelo azul con una sonrisa.

Las dos tortuguitas salieron corriendo y le trajeron las cajas a su padre…

Gracias hijos míos- dijo splinter haciéndoles cariñito en las cabezas a los dos quelonios los cuales solo se rieron.

La escena cambio…

Ahora él estaba siendo cargado por su padre para colocar la estrella en la punta del árbol…

Recuerda hijo mío- le decía su padre- nunca pierdas el espíritu navideño porque si no… no solo tú lo pierdes, tu familia también por verte así- le decía su padre de forma cariñosa

Claro que no padre- le respondió la tortuguita de pañuelo rojo- nunca perderé el espíritu navideño

Lo último que dijo su contraparte antes de desaparecer lo dijo en susurro…

Cambio de escena

Les miraba abriendo los regalos de navidad…

Para ti, para ti, para ti y para ti- les decía su padre.

Los pequeños empezaron a abrir sus regalos…

Oh un pañuelo nuevo- dijo leo alegre- gracias sensei

Un pañuelo nuevo!- grito el pequeño mikey.- gracias!

Un pañuelo nuevo- dijo donnie.- gracias padre

Un pañuelo nuevo- dijo aburrido rafa- otra vez.

 **Vista normal.**

Espíritu- empezó rafa- alguna vez recibí lo que quería…

Déjame ver- y saco un calendario que mostraba todas las navidades pasadas.- y el año siguiente, y el siguiente y llegamos a la navidad del año pasado- dijo mostrando el recuerdo.

 **Vista de rafa…**

Rafa el maestro Splinter dijo que te diera esto- dijo mikey con un paquete enorme.

Será…- dijo Rafa- por fin!- dijo abriéndolo con mucha emoción… pero cuál fue su sorpresa… un paste salió disparado hacia su cara.

Jajaja- se reían sus hermanos.

No es broma este es tu regalo feliz navidad- le dijo Donatello- oh un pañuelo nuevo.

Rafa salió pataliando de la sala y dejando a su padre muy triste…

Yo solo quería un planeador- decía furioso- para que me sigue dando pañuelos cada año!

La escena desaparecio…

 **Vista normal…**

Yo… solo quería un planeador- decía rafa a pasado.

Es hora de volver a tu tiempo decía mientras se lo llevaba por un portal

Ahhh!- despertaba rafa en el suelo de su habitación- solo fue un ridículo sueño…

Continuara...

Si perdonen mi tardanza pero tenia un bloque y además tenia a mi mama sobre mi todo el tiempo…

Re reviw…

Hiroki li: gracias por tu ayuda.. y que bueno que te gusta la historia…

AKINE: gracias por tu apoyo… nunca dejare la historia….

Siguiente capitulo " PRESENTE"

BYE SAYONARA


	3. presente

**Hola a todos y todas**

 **Aquí vengo con el tercer capítulo de esta historia…**

 **Las tortugas ninja, los fantasmas de scroge y la navidad con los pitufos no me pertenecen…**

 **Perdónenme si me tarde pero con estas festividades no tenia tiempo de escribir…**

 **0o0o0o0o0**

 **Anteriormente en tmnt fantasmas de las navidades**

solo fue un ridículo sueño- dice rafa acostado en el suelo…

 **0o0o0o00o**

Capítulo 3

"el fantasma del presente

Se oyen tres campanadas…

Hay no fue un sueño- se queja rafa- ahora que se aparecerá…

Hola hermano- le dice una voz detrás suyo.

Ahhh!- rafa grito como niñita.

Delante de el estaba su hermanito pequeño vestido con una túnica de color verde hasta los pies y en la cabeza llevaba una corona de adviento…con las cuatro velas encendidas y su típica bandana de color anaranjado…

MIKEY- le grito el de rojo- juro que nomas pase la navidad te voy a mandar volando a la guarida de destructor!-le amenazo rafa.

Mi nombre no es mikey- le dice claramente el espíritu- mi nombre es Presente.

Ahs…el mismo cuento con que me vino pasado-dijo rafa frotándose las cienes claramente frustado.

A conque ya conosiste a mi hermano mayor- dice presente.

Si- dice rafa- desgraciadamente…

Bueno- dice presente- vamos haber como tu falta de espíritu afecto a los demás- abre un portal.

Este no es un portal de esos que marean…verdad- dijo rafa de manera desconfiada parándose en frente del portal.

No lo se averígualo- dicho esto presente le dio un empujón a rafa en la espalda el cual salió disparado dentro del portal.

0o0o00o0o0o

Rafa sale del portal y se queda desparramado en el suelo con los ojos en espiral…

Te gusto el paseo hermano- le dijo presente en forma del burla.

Nomas no te pego porque…tengo hueva- dijo el de rojo de mala gana acostado en el suelo….

Hay que carácter- dice presente alejándose de el…

Oye no me vas a dejar aquí verdad- le dijo rafa sarcásticamente.

Suena tentador…-dijo mikey con una mirada maligna pero rápidamente cambio a una carcajada por la cara que tenia rafa…estaba de foto…la mandíbula se le había ido al suelo pero rápido se repuso y dijo…

NO!...no me dejes varado aquí donde quiera que este- le imploro rafa poniéndose de rodillas y juntando sus manos.

A mikey le bajo una gotita anime por un costado de la cabeza…

Tranquilo rafa….era una broma-le dijo el menor.

Rafa solto un suspiro…

Mejor mira lo que paso-le dijo mikey mientras cambieba la cara a una muy preocupada.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Rafa estaba viendo las decoraciones de la guarida…miraa como leo y mikey decoraban el dojo…y april y donnie decoraban la sala…pero vio que el pasillo de las habitaciones estaba mas liso que las pompis de un bebe…

En eso la escena cambio drásticamente….

Se miraba a el mismo gritándoles a sus hermanos y amiga…cerrándoles la puerta en la cara…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Rafa voltio la cabeza para no seguir viendo…pero presente le voltio la cabeza para que terminara de ver.

No hullas de lo que tu mismo has forjado-le dijo presente de forma seria.

0oo0o0o0oo0o0

Como quisiera que raphie decorara con nosotros- oyo decir tristemente a su hermano menor.

Lo se mikey-se oyo la voz triste de Leo.

Per nos tienes a nosotros- se oyo la voz dulce de april trantando de consolar al menor de los hamato…sin mucho éxito.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lo siento mucho hermanos- dijo rafa en un susurro.

Lo vez- le dijo presente- como una acción puede alterar las de los demás…si bien me acuerdo…tu le hisiste una promesa a su padre de no dejar que el espíritu navideño se fuera…

Si lo recuerdo y créeme que me arrepiento de no haberla cumplido…solo oir el sufrimiento de mis hermanos me de mucha tristeza..yo nuca quiseque esto pasara.-decia rafa aguantando las lagrimas…

Y adivina que…ellos ya no terminaron de adormar el árbol…solo porque tu faltaste…mikey ya no tubo el animo de hacer sus especiales galletas de pitugengibre…son tus favoritas…-le dijo presente mirando como a rafa le salía la primera lagrima de tristeza.

Después de unos minutos de silencio…

Te llevare con el maestro splinter- le dice llevándolo a su habitación…

Presente…tenemos prohibido entrar a…-dejo de hablar repentinamente.

Y unas puntas bien esponjadas para miguel Ángel- decía su padre mientras le daba los últimos toques a una bandana anaranjada...

Sensei hace nuestras bandanas- dijo sorprendido rafa-…yo siempre pensé que el las compraba…

No…el las hace según las necesidades y capacidades de cada uno- le aclaro presente.

Y unas cintas largas para Leonardo para que le den mas movimiento a sus ejercicios…pero no tanta para que sea una desventaja en combate..-decia recortando un poco las cintas de la bandana del joven líder…

Cambio de bandana…

Un sujetador extra para que Donatello ponga sus lápices en vez de cargarlso en la boca- dijo el maestro…girándose para mirar la ultima bandana…

Hay Rafael hise esta bandana muy especial para ti…si tan solo quisieras probártela- dijo el maestro soltando la bandana…la cual se inflo un poquito antes de posarce de nuevo en su lugar…

La escena cambio…

Vamos hay algo que quiero que mires antes de regresar-le dijo presente el cual se notaba ya un poco cansado por no decir mayor…

Presente se llevo a rafa por un portal a la habitación del mas pequeño…

Pero que estam…-se callo al escuchar la voz de su hermanito…

Porfavor..estrella de la navidad…hoy solo tengo un deseo para ti…haas que mi hermano Raphie recupere el espíritu navideño-la mira con ojos de cachorro- puedes…puedes…puedes…

Es hora de regresar…-le dijo presente a rafa…

De refreso en la habitación de rafa…

Presente…te has vuelto-no sabia como terminar la frase-em…viejo..

La vida de lso espiritus del presente son muy cortas…nacemos 23 en la madrugada para morir el 25 a la madrugada…

Pero…puedes evitarlo…me recuerdas mucho a mi hermano menor..-decia rafa conteniendo nuevamente las ganas de llorar.

Te visitara pronto el tercer y ultimo espíritu al tocar las 3 de la mañana- dijo presente haciéndose polvo y en su lugar dejando el esqueleto de un quelonio.

MIKEY!-grito rafa derramando lagrimas…

Todo se oscureció…

Continuara….

0o0o0o0o0o0o00o

 **Gracias a todos los que están siguiendo esta historia…**

 **Doy las gracias a….**

 **HIROKI LI (primr reviw):que bueno que te fascinara la historia. FELIZ PROSPERO AÑO 2017…**

 **AKINE (SEGUNDO REVIW): si…también me gusto lo de rafa…talvez aga un fan art de ello…si tiene que ver con la promesa que iso. Y lo de la preginto "ALGUNA VEZ RECIBI O QUE QUERIA" es una pregunta a pasado…porque el jamas recibió el aeroplano que quería…como su padre siempre le regala bandanas… yo creo que si te respondi…**

 **bueno hasta la siguiente actualización.**

 **bye**


	4. futuro

**Hola a todos y todas**

 **Aquí vengo con el tercer capítulo de esta historia…**

 **Las tortugas ninja, los fantasmas de scroge y la navidad con los pitufos no me pertenecen…**

 **Perdónenme si me tarde pero con estas festividades no tenia tiempo de escribir… este es el ultimo cap de mis vacaciones…(por desgracia)**

 **(T.T)**

 **Para este capitulo les recomiendo poner música de suspenso: Música misteriosa de fondo instrumental** **Musica de suspenso ambiente m** **ú** **sica para v** **í** **deos misterio**

 **Y para la parte mas aterradora música de persecución..**

 **0o0o0o0o0**

 **Anteriormente en tmnt fantasmas de las navidades**

MIKEY!- grito rafa derramando lagrimas.

Todo se oscureció…

 **0o0o0o00o**

Capitulo 4:

FUTURO

Estamos en la habitación de rafa…el estaba llorando…había visto a su hermano…su hermanito morir frente a sus ojos…era su mayor temor…perder a su hermano menor.

Porque…porque!- se decía rafa sin para de golpear el lugar donde antes estaba el esqueleto de su hermanito.-hermanito regresa…te necesito….tu eres la alegría de la casa.. cuando me juegas bromas…suelo perseguirte pero siempre me haces reir…te quiero hermanito.

Del mismo lugar de donde se fue mikey…empezó a crecer una sombra que se hacía más y más grande…mas grande que rafa…

t..tu eres el fantasma de las…-traga- navidades futuras…-pregunto con miedo.

La sombra asintió…y abrió un portal a un lugar muy conosido para rafa…

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

LA GUARIDA!- le grito rafa a la sombra que ahora parecía un encapuchado, pero algo no estaba bien…los adornos, los muebles y todo lo demás estaban llenos de polvo…todo estaba regado. No había señal de sus hermano y pradre.

Si…-se ollo decir la primera palabra a la sombra…era en un susurro pero la voz se le hacia conocida a rafa…

Que paso aquí- pregunto rafa un poco mas confiado.

Todo comenzó en la víspera de navidad…-empezó el encapuchado con una oz en la mano.

 **0oo0o00o0o0o0o0o**

Que aremos para que rafa recupere al animo- oyó la voz de Donnie.

Ya se!- grito el menor- que tal si conseguimos uno de los arboles enormes del bosque del oeste de la ciudad…

Buena idea mikey!- oyó decir a leo entusiasmado.

Vámonos ya!- oyó la voz de april.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Espíritu que les paso…- pregunto rafa preocupado.

Nunca regresaron…- dijo la voz con lo cual se quito la capucha revelando a…

DONNIE!- dijo su hermano aun sin creercelo-.

No me llamo donnie, soy el fantasma de las navidades futuras- dijo futuro.- como tu me habias llamado antes…

Espera un momento…-dijo rafa- como que nunca regresaron…

Ellos fueron por un árbol al bosque del oeste…- dijo futuro en un susurro- ve te enseñare se lo llevo por un portal y rafa no se opuso.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Los dos entraron a un claro en el bosque del oeste… rafa quedo petrificado con lo que vio…

Cerca de donde aparecieron estaba una de las katanas de leo…

Leo nunca se va sin una de ellas…-dijo rafa viendo para todos lados…- ah!- se asusto por lo que vio.

Delante de ellos estaba un árbol derribado, había rastro de batalla…pisadas, el bo de Donnie roto…el tessen de april… las bandanas de Leo y Mike dañadas…

Rafa se arrodillo y cogió las bandanas de sus hermanos y las abrazo contra su pecho…

Donde están…-pregunto rafa claramente preocupado y triste.

Futuro señalo a lo lejos y rafa poco a poco se hacerco… futuro estaba señalando a…

LA GUARIDA DE DESTRUCTOR!- grito rafa

Futuro se lo llevo por un portal hacia la guarida de destructor..

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Dijiste que me llevarías con mis hermanos!- rafa casi le pegaba a futuro.

Y eso fue lo que ise- dijo futuro y con un movimiento de su mano señalando unas jaulas colgando del techo sus hermanos y amigos se materializaron dentro…

Están…todos- pregunto rafa.

Si..los mutanimales, casey, tus hermanos, april… y cuando tu padre vino a buscarlos a el también fue capturado- dijo futuro señalando a la jaula que contenia a sensei..

No…- susurro rafa.

Mira el lado positico… todos pasaran una ultima navidad juntos- dijo futuro desapareciendo.

Que… no me dejes aquí!- grito rafa.

La ultima tortuga…- olló una voz atrás de el…se giro y encontró a destructor y a garra de tigre.

Ahhh!- grito rafa y sale corriendo para ser bloqueado por el tigre.

Parece que conosiste a tigreclaus- le dijo destructor para lanzarse sobre rafa…el cual esquivo y destructor choco contra garra de tigre dejándolos fuera de combate…

Futuro aparece delante de rafa el cueal por esquivar quedo en la orilla de un poso sin fondo…

Ayúdame!- le rogaba.

Donnie no iso nada, solo se coloco la capucha i se dio la vuelta y dejo que rafa callera al poso…

No!...- girto rafa…todo se oscureció…

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Rafa estaba despertando en su habitación…

Ah!...estoy enterito..- decía rafa rápidamente.

Rafa mira el reloj…

Un es la mañana de navidad!- dicho esto salió como alma que se lleva el diablo…

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Una de las tortugas hiban despertando por un delicioso aroma y un villancico que quien lo cantaba…parecía que había atropellado un perro y estaba agonizando…(XD)

Uh…que pasa aquí…-pregunto leo tallándose los ojos acompañado de los demás…

Adornemos la morada fa la la la la…- apareció cantando rafa con un pastel de frutas recién horneado- oh…ya despertaron…

Buenos días a ti también rafa- dijo leo medio adormilado.

Rafa…tu terminaste de adorner el árbol- pregunto april ya bien despierta.

Si…y hornee el pastel- dijo enseñándolo.

Ah…dijeron todos al unisono…

Buenos días hisjos mios- saludo el maestro Splinter.

Buenos días sensei- dijeron todos. ( si ya se…también april -.-)

Feliz navidad hijo mio- le dijo el sensei a rafa entregándole un paquete.-se que no es el planeador que siempre has querido…pero la ise especialmente para ti…

Oh…una bandana nueva- dijo emocionado rafa cambiándose la bandana por la nueva.- gracias papa (awww…escena no apta para diabéticos)

Rafa abrazo a su padre en agradecimiento.

Creo que falta esto en el árbol- dijo rafa mostrando la estrella.

La estrella!- chillo de alegría mikey para luego sentir que era levantado en brazos de su hermano mayor…raphie.

Wow…que haces…-pregunto dudoso mikey.

Quiero que mi hermanito menor coloque la estrella en la punta del árbol- dijo rafa entregándole la estrella.

Mikey puso la estrella en la punta del árbol y bajo de los fuertes brazos de su hermano.

Un momento… si papa sabia que quería un planeador…-dijo volteando a verlo…

Recuerda la ise especial para ti…-dijo el maestro splinter.

Rafa se fue a la entrada y agarro habiada…cojio ambas coletas de la bandana y planeo por toda la sala ante la mirada asombrada de sus hermanos..

Raphie…luego me la prestas- dijo mikey entuciansmado…

Si…-respondio rafa.

Y este es para ustedes…-dijo el maestro entregándoles a cada uno un paquete.

Gracias sensei!- dijeron todos al unisono abriendo sus regalos

La bandana con sujetadores para lápices…-dijo Donatello cambiándose la bandana- gracias!

Gracias padre!- dijo leo dando una vuelta sobre si, dejando que las coletas de su bandana azul giren detrás de el.

Gracias papa- dijo el menor de las hamato tocando las mini coletas de su bandana.

Gracias sensei es muy banita- dijo april terminando de hace una trensa con las coletas de ,a bandana.

LES DECEO UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD-dijeron leo y mikey abrazados.

Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO- dijeron el resto…

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Como están viendo o leyendo… este es el final de esta historia…agradezco a todos y todas las que me siguieron y apoyaron este fic lo hise un poco corto…acabo de publicar otra historia pero no es de las tmnt, la pueden ver en mi perfil de historias**

 **Nos leemos pronto..**

 **Bye.**


End file.
